


Wayhaught and Waycold Wayyes and Wayno Wayin and Wayout (a very serious fic)

by punchdrunkpoet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Other, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Wayhaught - Freeform, if I keep writing it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchdrunkpoet/pseuds/punchdrunkpoet
Summary: Waverly meets drunk Nicole, Wynonna's roommate-shenanigans ensue. Not those shenanigans. Yet.





	Wayhaught and Waycold Wayyes and Wayno Wayin and Wayout (a very serious fic)

Waverly sat bolt upright in bed. Well. As much of a bed as Wynonna’s couch could ever be. There was aloud clang from the kitchen and the light from the refrigerator cast eerie shadows across the cabinets. Waverly peered over the back of the couch, and pulled her three blankets around her like a cape. Her “say hi if you’re bi” tank top was perfect during her tour of campus today, but left her far too cold in Wynonna’s drafty campus-adjacent apartment. The fact that her sister was apparently intent on leaving the refrigerator open did not help. With a groan of reluctance Waverly rolled over, slipped on her socks and shuffled to the kitchen. She yawned as she entered, closing her eyes to bar the stinging light from the refrigerator. 

“Wynoooonnnnaa you’re gonna turn me into a penguin.”

She heard a sniffle and opened her eyes to see a lanky redheaded woman who had clearly been crying. She sat in front of the fridge letting the light cast her shadow before her. The shadow melted and shifted as Nicole took a swig of the beer in her hand, resting her head on the shelf behind her and looking at the person or maybe two people? standing in front of her. They were pretty.

“Hi!! I’m not Wynonna, and you’re a cute penguin. Why are you here?”

“Um. My sister. Wynonna. She. Who are you?”

“Little Sister!! Ohhh yah Wynnie mentioned you…Waverly, right? That’s a pretty naaame”

Waverly made a mental note to tease “Wynnie” about that unfortunate nickname. At present, however, she had a drunk redhead to dispatch. 

“I bet your name is as pretty as you, so why don’t you tell me what it is?” Waverly knelt beside her and nudged her out of the way of the refrigerator door, which she promptly shut. 

“woah. Dark. It’s dark dude did I do that. Oh my god do I have superpow-“  
“I did it.”  
“Holy shit. Do you hav-ohhh you closed the fridge woah dude you almost had me there”  
Waverly stifled a giggle.   
“You still haven’t told me your name”  
“HAUGHT” At this she held up a peace sign, which Waverly pushed down as she tried not to laugh  
“it’s freezing in here you’re just drunk, that’s why you’re hot. You need to get out of these clothes and get in bed.”  
“Woah buy me a drink first dude. Oh fuck hang on hang on”  
Nicole leaned over Waverly, opened the fridge and pulled out a limarita  
“k now buy it for me”  
“tell me your name first. Also maybe what the hell you’re doing in my sister’s apartment.”  
Waverly took the drink, shrugged and took several sips.  
“Nicole. Nicole Haught. Haught like-“she made a gesture with her hands together, perhaps to resemble fire and made a whooshing noise  
“Well Nicole you are very drunk.”   
“No shit, Sherlock.”   
Waverly chuckled and rolled her eyes.   
Nicole slapped the tile floor next to her, and Waverly understood the invitation to sit instead of kneeling, and her ankles thanked her for accepting. 

“I’m Wynonna’s roommate. I’m studying forensics you know. I’m gonna be a cop. And you wanna know something Miss Waverly Earp?” Nicole turned to make eye contact “wait what was I saying” “forensics, Officer Haught” Nicole nodded enthusiastically and gestured with every word of the vital information she relayed: “Sherlock. Holmes. Was. A. Fucking. Idiot.” 

Giggles swept over Waverly like high tide and she fell towards Nicole in her laughter. After a few moments of bliss, she opened her eyes to see Nicole staring at her. From this angle she saw the dried tracks of tears across the face of this stranger. 

“Hey.”  
“Hey”  
“Why were you crying?”  
Nicole sighed and took another sip of beer.   
“So it’s a relationship thing then.” Waverly raised an eyebrow.  
Nicole huffed, grumbled, and took another drink.  
“Ah a recent relationship thing.”  
Nicole looked at Waverly and Waverly looked back. They were still for several moments.   
“…there was someone else…actually there were several someones else”  
“You didn’t deserve that.”  
“Maybe I did, you don’t know me”  
Though it was true they had just met, that stung Waverly. She persisted-  
“Hey. I can tell. Okay?...he was an idiot”  
“They. They’re a biochemistry major so no-“  
“You can be booksmart and lovedumb. I dated a douchebag all through high school just because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. Then senior year I dated this girl called Rosie, and hey I was prom queen and valedictorian but she broke my heart just the same.”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be. I’m better for it. I learned.”  
“No. I mean.” Nicole leaned close to whisper-“I farted.”  
“Oh my god.” She smiled despite her feigned annoyance  
“Come on you gotta get out of range”  
Waverly laughed and stood up, pulling Nicole up with her.

“Alright stinky Pete, let’s get you to bed.”   
“I gotta pee first.”  
Waverly nodded and put the taller girls arm over her shoulders, leading her to the bathroom. 

 

“Nicole? Nicole it’s been a while since I’ve heard any sound are you okay in there?”  
Waverly gently hit her head against the bathroom door as she gripped the cold door handle.   
“Nicole you are in so much trouble, come out please I’m worried.” She heard rushing water start, then a shriek, then the water stop suddenly. She burst in to find Nicole in her underwear in the shower. 

The mostly naked mostly drenched woman shrugged a drunk apology: “I wanted to wash my hair”   
“Get out of there before you catch a cold you dummy”  
Nicole stepped out but stopped as she reached for a towel.   
“I have shampoo in my hair I can’t leave it.” It was at this moment Waverly noticed the fauxhawk which her sister’s drunk roommate had styled with shampoo.  
Waverly pulled a robe from the under the sink and tossed it at Nicole- “put this on, take off that wet stuff before you get sick, and wait here.”

She returned with a chair from the kitchen to find Nicole leaning against the sink counter, with her head resting against one of her hands. 

Waverly clunked the chair against the sink. 

“Sit”

Nicole obeyed and leaned her head back, allowing Waverly to run warm water over her hair. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle caress of Waverly’s hands through her hair. It almost made her wish she hadn’t cut it so there would be more for Waverly to wash. She love the way her mouth felt when she said the name. Waverly. Waverly. Waverl- a sudden pressure on her legs-

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Nicole’s looked up to find Waverly Earp sitting in her lap, her face beet red. 

“I thought I could step over you, I’m so sorry oh my god I’m so sorry”-she shifted her weight but slipped on the tile, and found strong arms preventing her fall. “thankyou” She sat upright on Haught’s lap. “you, uh, you sobering up some?”

“Oh yeah. I think between the shower and gorgeous girl quite literally falling into my lap, I’ve sobered up a good deal.” She stood, holding Waverly’s legs around her hips, gently turning to set her on the edge of the counter. She couldn’t be certain, but she thought she noticed the blush blossom on Waverly’s chest. “Thank you, Waverly. For the. Hair washing. And the hand holding.” Waverly hummed a small ‘you’re welcome’ sound and continued to stare at the floor and avoid eye contact. 

Nicole turned to leave but paused and spoke without turning back, though she felt Waverly’s stare- 

“I’m going to sleep on the couch, It’s better for my back and I need that after drinking. My bed has a down comforter and two quilts-and I’ve taped an outlet for my phone to the nightstand. It’s the door we passed on the way from the kitchen. But if you don’t want to, Wynonna’s room is right across from here…goodnight” She picked up a towel and began drying her hair as she walked out. 

Waverly hopped of the counter, shut off the bathroom light, and turned towards Nicole’s room.


End file.
